marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Melita Garner (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 130 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Investigative reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Wolverine: Weapon X #1 | HistoryText = Melita lives in San Francisco and works as a investigative reporter for the San Francisco Post. One night, Melita being harrassed on the streets by a group of thugs and she was rescued by Wolverine. After this encounter, Melita began to research her rescuer as much as possible. During her research, Melita discovered The Facility's secret plan to created an army of Adamantium soldiers cloned from Wolverine. Melita was able to warn Wolverine, and working together they were able to put an end to the plot. Though a strong attraction began between the two, Wolverine was cautious and reluctant about starting a relationship. Melita and Logan continued to work together and grow closer. When Wolverine was kidnapped and brainwashed, it was Melita that Wolverine's mind called to for help. Melita alerted the X-Men with the emergency phone number Wolverine had given to her, and Nightcrawler and Psylocke arrived to rescue him. Not long afterward, Logan and Melita officially began a romantic relationship. To meet more of his friends and coworkers, and to give him the party he never had, Melita organized a surprise birthday celebration for Wolverine. Melita did some investigative reporting and discovered Wolverine's real name and true birthday. To celebrate, she invited all the Avengers and X-Men. Wolverine was unable to attend, but was still moved by the sentiment. When Wolverine's soul was sent to Hell and his body was possessed by demons, Melita teamed up with Mystique and the two recruited the Son of Satan and the Ghost Riders (Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch) to help return Wolverine's soul to his body. The group brought Wolverine's possessed body to the holy ground of Grace Cathedral to perform the exorcism. However, the ritual did not go exactly as planned, and although Wolverine's soul was returned to his body, the demons were not cast out. After Wolverine's seeming passing, Melita decided to write the story of his life. Though she faced legal battles regarding the book, she had the full and complete cooperation of the X-Men. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Average human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Melita's father is Mexican and her mother is African-American. | Trivia = * She dislikes Tom Cruise, western movies (or movies where people spit a lot) and every meat that is not cooked medium rare. * She likes Thai food, Cuban coffee, Morrissey and Robert Smith, singer of The Cure. * Both her parents are Democrats. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}